This invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to packaging bags, especially for paper hygiene products, where on one end of the bag, the four sides of the bag project outwards, such projections being folded over the product.
In the known packaging bags, a first pair of oppositely located projections are each folded over the free side of the product, each forming an approximately equilateral triangle, the base of which runs longitudinally along one edge of the product and the sides of which run diagonally from outside to inside across the end surface of the product. The remaining pair of opposite bag projections are folded onto the triangles mentioned above, approximately retaining their rectangular shape, and are connected together in the folded down position in the area where they overlap.
Equipment for this type of bag packaging is generally known. For this, two "folding fingers" which move diagonally inwards toward each other from opposite directions along the first pair of opposing bag projections are used. The fingers fold the first opposing pair of projections into the cross section of the open bag, forming nearly equilateral triangles. At approximately the same time, the second pair of opposing bag projections are folded down into the bag opening at a fold angle of 45.degree. by plates that engage the bag projections from the outside so that the second pair of projections overlap longitudinally across the center of the opening and also cover the corners of the first pair of projections. The second pair of projections are connected to each other in the overlapping area. For the generally known plastic sheet bags this is done customarily by welding of fusing. Any protruding edges can be trimmed at a safe margin to the welded seam. The packaging is thereby cleanly and securely closed.
For reasons of construction, the triangular fold portion of the first pair of bag projections is preferably done with two levers which engage from the left and the right, and the other pair of bag projections are folded from above and below respectively. This folding geometry is suitable for products which are wider than they are tall.
When this orientation is reversed however (i.e., when the bag cross section is taller than it is wide) due to the orientation of the products being packaged, the points of the triangle formed when the first bag projections are folded inwardly would overlap in the middle of the opening, creating problems during the closing of the package and resulting in an unattractive appearance.
For this reason, it is also known to shift the folding tools by 90.degree.. The first projections are then folded from above and below, and the second projections, from both sides. In this way even products which are packed with the taller portion being upright can be packaged without any problems because the first bag projections which form a triangle when folded in are again separated by a large enough margin.